


Shallura Week 2017

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Shallura Week 2017, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: A celebration of the ship Shallura for Shallura  Week 2017 on Tumblr.





	1. Day One:Space

Takashi Shirogane had joined the Galaxy Garrison in the hopes of going into space and meeting aliens and proving life existed in the universe. His first meeting with aliens lead to him spending a year fighting for the hostile aliens that kidnapped him and his fellow astronauts. He managed to escape with the help of aliens that were part of a resistance group and fleeing back to Earth. 

Space used to hold wonder and discovery for the Black Paladin, but his experiences as both a prisoner of Galra and a Gladiator killed all the for him. Then he and a group of cadets (actually one was a former cadet) made a discovery. A giant robotic Lion hidden in the desert. Not knowing that the alien space ship shaped like lion would lead him to meeting one the most important people in his life: Princess Allura of Altea. 

Allura had traveled in space all her life. Meeting countless alien life forms. Even after 10,000 years, she was meeting new alien races. She had heard her father mention the discovery of a planet with a new alien species that was just evolving. She knew that it would be millennia before her people would be able to make contact with them. The war with the Galra was something that this young species would never survive. In many ways, she felt guilty about pulling the people of Earth into a war they were ill prepared to fight. The sudden appearance of the young humans from Earth brought home the fact that one day the Galra would discover that the Blue Lion had been hidden on their home world and the Empire would trample the people of Earth into extinction. 

 

One night while on watch, Allura was finally able to talk to Shiro about his time as a prisoner of the Galra. She remembered hearing one of the Paladins mention that Shiro was an astronaut and was the pilot of an exploratory mission when he and his crew mates were captured by a Galra patrol ship. She had so many questions about why Shiro wanted go into space and was wondering how he felt about being an astronaut now.

“What are doing still awake,Shiro?” Allura asked as she turned her head in order to give her eyes a rest. The Black Paladin looked exhausted. Shiro had trouble sleeping and remembered that one of the other paladins mentioned that Shiro had been a prisoner of the Galra. 

“I could be asking you the same thing,” the man answered. Shiro leaned on the back the chair Allura was sitting in. 

 

“Sure,” Shiro answered. Allura rose up from her seat and sat down on the step up to the pilot’s dais. She patted the space beside her and Shiro sat down beside her.  
“I was running a systems diagnostic since Coran didn’t check this station earlier today,” Allura answered as she stretched on her legs out. 

“What did you want to know?” Shiro asked. He always enjoyed his late night talks with the Altean Princess. For someone who was born 10,000 years ago, she had an awfully heavy weight on her shoulders.  
Allura cleared her throat. “What made you want to become an astronaut?” she asked. Shiro looked at her and smiled. Nobody, not even Keith, ever asked him that question before. With a soft laugh, Shiro answered her question with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Ever since I was a little kid, I wanted to go into space. My classmates in school all wanted to be sports stars or actors. My parents gave me a telescope one year for my birthday. I would spend almost every night staring up at the stars. Like a lot of my friends we would wonder if there was life on other worlds,” Shiro said with a shy smile on his face. Allura thought that the boyish smile gracing Shiro’s face made him look like a little kid.

Allura smiled back.


	2. Day 2:Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mission goes horribly wrong, Shiro for the first time lets Allura hold his Galra prosthetic hand as they flee the enemy

It was very rare for a mission for the Voltron Paladins to go horribly wrong. This was the moment that Princess Allura dreaded ever happening. Ever since, Zarkon’s son Lotor began leading the Galra Empire’s forces, the fights had been much harder and more intense.One day they had gotten a distress signal from a fleet of ships that were being pursued by the Galra fleet.It all seemed to check out when they arrived. However the Galra had been using a near by asteroid belt to corral the alien fleet. Shiro told everybody to proceed with caution because this could be a trap. 

Allura wasn’t one to think before she acted. Shiro had always been the voice of reason with her.The Princess brought the Castle ship in close enough that they provide cover fire for the Paladins.The Paladins were able to board one of the ships from the fleet being attacked. Allura also arrived to help evacuate the disabled ship. They all were able to make it to the ships bridge when they got the surprise of their lives. The alien fleet in distress was a ruse. Lotor had one of his alien allies pretend they were being attacked by the Galra simply to capture the Voltron Lions. 

That’s when they knew that they had to get out of there. The first people to flee were Hunk and Lance. Lance yelled at the others to hightail it out of there. The next people to flee were Keith and Pidge (more like Pidge trying to drag Keith away from the battle). The last people to leave were Shiro and Allura. 

“Come on,Allura,” Shiro yelled over the loud blasts of laser rifles. That was when the Princess grabbed Shiro’s prosthetic hand. The man looked down at her in surprise. 

You’re right,” Allura said as she started running.It didn’t surprise Shiro that Allura was fast runner considering her legs were long.  They ran down the corridor,dodging the droid sentries firing at them. Allura expected Shiro’s Galra made hand was cold,instead it was warm against her skin.It didn’t take them long to get the Black Lion when Shiro let her hand go to get his bayard out since he had discovered that it could turn into he needed. The bayard transformed itself into a hand gun. Shiro was able to get several shots off,when Allura received news that Coran was able to get one of their allies to come to their aid.

Once they were able to get away,Allura asked Shiro if she could have his hand again. The man gave the Princess his right hand again.

“I thought it would be cold,” Allura told him shyly.She looked up at him and saw that he was blushing. It made him look boyishly handsome. She understood why he rarely let anyone,even Keith, touch his Galra arm, let alone his hand.

“My arm rarely ever gets cold.I’m sometimes afraid to let anyone touch it,” Shiro said, his voice hoarse from yelling.”I’m afraid that I might accidently hurt someone.”

Allura smiled at him.”I highly doubt that would ever happen,” she answered.”I have only ever seen you use it in self defense.” 


	3. Trust Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura have a conversation about trust in the wake of the incident at Thaldecon.

Trust is always a fragile thing.Both Shiro and Allura know this. In the past Allura trusted people who let her down.People who came with a friendly face,promising friendship and hope.Only to snatch it away without warning. When Shiro and the teenagers from Earth appeared on Arus with the Blue Lion,she was overjoyed but wary. She had never heard of their home world of Earth.She tried to ignore the little nagging voice telling her they could be spies of the Galra Empire. At least Zarkon didn’t have all the lions or she thought that he didn’t. 

Shiro wasn’t entirely sure that he could trust Allura. Not after what he experienced with the Galra. He wanted to help the Altean Princess retrieve all the Lions.He wanted to trust her with the lives of himself and his young comrades.And later when he remembered being freed by a mysterious Galra, he wanted to trust him, even though Allura refused to. Shiro could understand how she felt,even though there was more going on than met the eye.

“Allura, I understand how you feel about the Galra. They have done terrible things. However, I think that we need to start looking for allies in our fight against Zarkon,” Shiro told her after they left that Thaldacon system. He had been shocked and saddened by Ulaz sacrifice. He wanted to know more about the Blade of Marmora and Ulaz had been their only source of information about the secretive resistance group.

“I know that we need allies. I think that we should make contact with other races that were part of the original Alliance. I know that most of those races think that the Alteans have become exitinct,” Allura told him while they were sitting at the dining room table after dinner.

“I think that we should at least give the Blade of Marmora the benefit of the doubt,” Shiro said.

“If they are Galra I say that we don’t.Shiro, this could be a ploy by some Galra spy master to get us to trust them and then they betray us yet again,” Allura said defiantly.

Shiro knew better than to argue with her.”Of course we should go into this cautiously,” Shiro said.

“I understand that you want to trust them. I trust you and I always will,” Allura said after thinking a while about what he said.

“I know you do,Princess.I know you do,” Shiro said with a smile.


	4. Free to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura wishes that she were free to tell the universe that she loves Shiro.

 

There is nothing like the freedom of sailing the stars. Freedom is a precious thing. That was the reason why they were fighting. To free the universe from the tyranny of the Galra Empire. Every world Team Voltron frees makes the hearts of Shiro, the Black Paladin and Princess Allura of Altea, that more determined to continue the fight. And continuing that fight would keep Earth free as well. That was their ultimate goal, keeping the Earth free from this devastating war.

And Shiro and Allura always valued any free time that came with setting up diplomatic relations with worlds that they freed from the Galra. Like tonight,when they were attending a diplomatic function hosted by the government they just liberated. Allura was wearing traditional formal wear. The bodice of the dress was somewhat sheer with flower applices that cover her breasts and the skirt was sheer with panel that gracefully spread out on the floor. Shiro had never seen her look more beautiful. 

Shiro and Allura had been making their rounds of the ballroom. Chatting with nobles,military officials and business magnates. After all it was very important for them to set up a profitable alliance. During that entire time, Shiro was getting heartily tired of meeting and talking to people they might never see again. Allura was gave him sympathetic looks every time their eyes met. It  was like she was saying to him: Are you getting as bored as I am? He smiled back at her. 

“Are you getting bored with all this?” Allura asked him as they function began to wind down. She was ready to be free of the dress she was wearing. Of course it wasn’t very often that they attended things like this.

“Yes,I want to leave and just climb into bed. We have some training in the morning. We also need to keep our ears open to anymore calls for help,” Shiro answered trying to fight a yawn. 

“Then shall we,” Allura said as she slipped her arm into his. Shiro smiled as he took her arm, even though he really wanted to wrap one of his arms around her,tucking her against his side. They both had an image to maintain.

As they walked back to the castle ship,Allura wished that she could have the freedom to just throw protocol to the wind and not hide their relationship. There was nothing more in this universe the Princess of Altea wanted was to be free to let the universe know that she loved Takashi Shirogane and that he was the only man that she would ever marry. But as long as there was a war to be fought, she would just have to wait for that day to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers:Please let me apologize for being behind with my prompts. I don't have access to a computer or internet. I have to do my writing at the local university library. I also work and some days I can't get to the library. I am trying to keep up with the weeks prompts.


	5. Lament for the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, the Paladins of Voltron and the Universe are lost without Shiro.

Allura could understand how the Paladins felt in the wake of Shiro’s disappearance after they defeated Zarkon. They were all in shock when they entered the Black Lions cockpit to find it empty, the Black Bayard that some how they were able to retrieve, still in the console. It was almost like he had never existed. Or he had been a phantom. It was very easy for them all to feel lost without Shiro’s guidance. She knew that she had to do something.She just didn’t know what. Over the days and weeks,she tried to be a good leader to the Paladins. 

There wasn’t a day that had gone by, a battle that they fought, that she didn’t think of Shiro and the advice that he gave her. She dearly missed their late night conversations when they both couldn’t sleep. Shiro because of his nightmares about his time as a Gladiator. Allura, it was a combination of seeing her father disappear to the stress of leading a ragtag resistance group. They often talked about Altea and Earth, their home worlds.She liked talking to him about his family,especially his kid brother Sho. Sho had been killed by a drunk driver riding his bike home from a friends house. Shiro also told Allura that Keith reminded him of his younger brother,who would be the Red Paladin’s age.

There was always the hope that somehow they would be able to find Shiro. She, the Paladins the universe was lost without him.


	6. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura talk about the meaning behind the folklore of the color black on both Earth and Altea

Black was powerful color in Japanese folklore. Shiro was the Black Paladin. He had learned in his classes back home in his native Japan that Black was an ominous color. It represented death and misfortune.The only misfortune in Shiro’s life was the day he,Commander Samuel and Matt Holt were captured. Other than that,he considered himself incredibly blessed. He had a promising career as an astronaut, a lot friends and a family that supported him.

Allura was shocked when he told her that Black was considered an unlucky color in Japanese culture.In Altean culture Black was considered a color denoting devotion to duty and leadership.A color worn by the Military. White was considered a sacred color and only worn by the Mage Kings of Altea. Allura wanted to learn more about Japanese culture and what different colors meant in Shiro’s culture.

“Well, white is the color of mourning in Japanese culture.Some people only wear white for funerals. Some people do where white for weddings.It was adopted from the West” Shiro told her at dinner on night.

“People on Earth wear black to mourn the death of people? On Altea wore dark purple for mourning,” Allura explained. 

“Why is Black considered a bad color in your culture?” Allura said as she shifted in her seat.

“It represents death,destruction and sorrow to the Japanese. I remember you told me that only captains, admirals and generals wore black in the Altean military,” Shiro said as he took a sip of water from glass. 

“It is also considered a color of good fortune.I know that may sound weird to you,”She said with a fond smile.

“Colors have different meanings in other cultures,” He answered.”I think that I like your culture’s meaning for the color black,” Shiro said with a smile. 

“I also think that you look very dashing in the color as well,” Allura told him with a sly smile. 

That made Shiro decide that he should wear the color Black more often.


	7. A Legacy to Live Up To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Lion decides which one of Shiro and Allura's kids becomes the Red Paladin.

For Alfor and Fala they knew that one day they would have to take on their parents legacy.  For the 16 year old Prince and 14 year old Princess, it was something that would be their burden. Their parents Prince Concort Takashi Shirogane and Queen Allura had worked so hard to maintain peace in the universe, never letting their guard down. It was true there were many close calls in which their parents and the rest of Team Voltron almost lost their war with the Galra Empire.Fortunately for Alfor and Fala those never happened during their childhood.

“Mom,Dad. You said that today you are going to decide which one of us is going to train with the Paladins,” Alfor said as he joined his parents on the bridge of the Castle Ship. 

“Where’s your sister?”Allura asked her son. She had been piloting the ship since they left a planet where they were invited to celebrate the 25th anniversary of a planet’s liberation from the Galra.

“She probably overslept because she and Pidge had been marathoning the Star Wars trilogy last night,”Alfor said as he climbed onto the podium.

As they spoke,a black and white blur raced through the doors and almost fell as she skidded to a halt. It was Fala wearing mismatched shirt and short ensemble that suggested that she had dressed in a hurry. Following in her wake was her father. Shiro was already in the armor of the Black Paladin and was trying really hard not to laugh.

“Sorry,I’m late,Mother,” Fala said,gasping for breath. Her mother had told her this morning was going to be the day. They were going to go down to the Lion hangers and one of the Lions was going to decide if the Prince or the Princess was fit to be a Paladin of Voltron.

The other Paladins had been wondering which Lion was going to chose the Prince or Princess to join their ranks. Out of all the Lions ,the only one currently without a pilot was the Red Lion. She had been without a Paladin since Keith decide to take up his mother Dorma’s offer to train him in the Druidic arts. Allura and Shiro hated to see him go,but they honored Keith’s wishes. 

“Ever since Keith left to train as a Druid, the Red Lion has been without a Paladin,” Allura said as she turned to look at her daughter. “ I have decided to present you and your brother as Paladin candidates for the Red Lion. As you both know, the Red Lion is one of the most tempermental of the Lions of Voltron. It takes a lot to impress her. Don’t be disappointed if neither of you are chosen to sit in her pilot’s chair.”Allura didn’t mention that Fala was the one most likely to be chosen as the Red Lion’s Paladin. She knew that the Red Lion would get along with her just fine.

The four took the elevator down to the Lion Hangers and found the other Paladins there. Lance,Hunk and Pidge had been waiting for them. Lance gave the Prince and Princess a thumbs up. Hunk gave them both a teary eyed but proud smile. Pidge gave both Alfor and Fala an encouraging nod. It was too bad that Keith couldn’t be there. 

Alfor was the first one to approach the Red Lion. He politely introduced himself and told the robotic Lion that he was candidate to be her pilot. As Shiro predicted, the Red Lion didn’t respond. Obviously their oldest child was meant to do things other than being a Paladin.Then it was Fala’s turn. 

The Princess was very nervous when she approached the Red Lion.Being a Paladin of Voltron had been her dream since she was a small child and her father would take her in the Black Lion during training. She always imagined herself at the controls,taking on what ever enemy threatened the peace and stability of the universe. 

As she approached the Red Lion, the robot started to lower its head. As if some how she knew that Fala was meant to be her pilot. Fala let out a gasp as the Lions jaws opened as if inviting her on board.A beautiful smile spread across the Princess’s face and she looked back at her parents and the other Paladins. Allura nodded her head and her father mouthed the words “ go on” as she walked up the ramp to the cockpit. She sat down in the pilot’s seat and the control panels lit up. 

Fala had sat there for a while until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. It was her father stand there with a proud smile on his face and in his hands the Red Bayard.

“I knew that you could do it,” Shiro said as his daughter took the bayard from him. Fala threw her arms around her father’s neck. Shiro wrapped his arms around her.She felt another pair of arms wrap around her hugging both of them. Fala knew that it was her mother.

“Your father and I are very proud of you,” Allura said her voice muffled against her head. And that was the truth.


End file.
